Naughty Boy
by ZionX
Summary: My short fantasy after chapter 194... LOL and a "Brief Brief Challenge" by Jhiz... That's my excuse for this being so short or brief. Setsu/Kuon... Read and Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **This wouldn't be a FANfic if I own skip beat and everything related to it...

_I wasn't thinking of publishing this short oneshot if I couldn't make the story at least 2000 words and I was not in the mood to continue it because I was and still am sick... My throat was so dry like a desert and then I was like a guard dog barking and made me wonder who was the thief in our house... Lol Anyways, I wrote all this right after I read chapter 194 but didn't know how to continue it... Then, when I was browsing FFnet's forums for the first time since I became a member of this site, ^_^ I came across this **"Brief Brief challenge" by Jhiz** and was so excited to find a perfectly good excuse to publish this as is... Coz I really like to share this to all of you guys, how naughty Kuon is... Hehehe :D I hope you will enjoy this short oneshot of naughtiness... ^_^ and oh, the story's 410 words only, author's note not included... _

**Rules** This is a One-shot challenge that has to have something to do with underwear. Focus should be on creating a cohesive story involving someone's briefs in as brief a manner as possible. This is not only a challenge on writing but also for editing. Use your words effectively to create the best possible scenes. The underwear do not need to be the main focus of the plot but do need to have at least a passing mention to fulfill the dual 'brief' requirement. **Y****ou have to write a one-shot (referring to the first brief, brief=****short ****one-shot****), on skip beat, and you have to mention someones briefs (****underwear, slip, boxer-short****)...**

Naughty Boy

When Setsu rolled Kuon over and reversed their position so she was straddling him instead, all thoughts flew his mind as he stared at the seductive woman above him, now dominating their situation. She slowly and enticingly ran her tongue on her upper lip and his lower body immediately stirred inside in response.

"You naughty, naughty boy." She said to him almost like a whispered drawl as she leaned forward with their face a foot away from each other. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?"

Kuon was not able to respond still. He was busy looking at her beautiful face and so kissable lips.

"You know..." She continued as he glared at him. "I hate people who sticks their nose in other people's business."

Kuon eventually paid attention to what she was saying, especially when she glared at him. Although, he was not affected by her glare. He even thought it was sexy as he smirked at her.

"Me too." He answered in agreement. "Exactly like what you're doing right now."

Setsu's glare sharpened a notch. "Nobody... I mean NOBODY..." She said in a very, very crisp and sharp tone. "Interrupts me and my beloved nii-san's _precious_ time together."

Setsu's put her hands flat on his chest near his shoulders.

"You're wearing my Nii-san's shirt." She said in a whisper as her hand glided slowly down to his stomach, grazing his nipples. Kuon shivered involuntarily and Setsu smirked at his response. Her hand continued down slowly in a torturous manner and Kuon's control and strength was slowly draining from his body. His breathing was getting heavy as she passed his navel and still went lower.

"Nii-san's pants." She whispered again as her hands dipped inside his pants a little to grasp the waistband. He held his breath as he felt her fingers just a little inside his pants and so close to his crotch. What was worst was he could see her thumbs resting very near between her thighs, as if she was touching herself there. He was already half-hard. But she still continued proving her point.

"And Nii-san's boxers." She whispered so softly .

Kuon could not help it anymore, he flipped them over and he was on top of her again. He loomed over her with an emperor of the night smirk. "You are free to take it all off if you really don't want me wearing them." He drawled in a husky voice.

_I hope you enjoyed it! :D And as for the challenge... I didn't know if you really have to call the underwear, "briefs." I asked but I just couldn't wait for their reply... I'll change it later if I really have to... But anyways, I hope you liked Kuon's short dose of naughtiness up there... And I hope you didn't mind the OOCness ^_^ Happy Black Friday! I hope none of you guys got a black eye when they went shopping! Lol :D _


End file.
